1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the separation of water from hydrocarbons produced by a production zone of a subterranean well and the disposal of such separated water by directing the water downwardly to a water absorbing formation.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The operation of hydrocarbon producing wells, and particularly gas wells, has been plagued with the accumulation of liquids, primarily water, in the well bore. Liquid accumulation can occur in wells that have never produced large quantities of liquid. When the velocity of the produced fluid in the tubing is too low to lift the liquids to the surface, the liquid accumulates and begins to buildup in the bottom of the well. The increased hydrostatic head acting on the formation further reduces the flow rate and thus the velocity of the produced fluids. This process continues until the well dies or begins to flow intermittently. The source of these liquids is either condensation of water from the gas, or water entering from the formation. Various methods for removing liquids from gas wells, sometimes called de-watering have been used in the past. Prior art methods for liquid removal include pumping units, gas lift, plunger lift, intermittent flow with flow controllers, small tubing installation, and soap injection.
All of these prior art efforts to solve the liquid accumulation problem in subterranean wells have concentrated on elevating the excess liquid to the surface. The prior art has not recognized that effective removal of liquid from hydrocarbon wells, and particularly gas wells, can be accomplished by transferring the accumulated liquids downwardly to a water absorbing formation isolated from the production formation.